


Who's a Dirty Boy?

by Kailynn_Thorne



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kailynn_Thorne/pseuds/Kailynn_Thorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket has been temporarily paralyzed and needs a bath.  Gee, whomever will get him clean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's a Dirty Boy?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grocketinmypocket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grocketinmypocket/gifts).



> The prompt was: Rocket gets some paralysis-inducing slime all over him, and he’s unable to move. Peter frantically goes to a local bathhouse to clean Rocket and No More Tears shampoo is involved. 
> 
> Er, I got as close as I could. Hope whoever asked for this likes it! There is bathing and an resisting raccoon! Don't worry, it's NOT non-con. Well, he doesn't want to take a bath...But that's the only thing he doesn't want to do...

Rocket Raccoon was, in plain simple language, completely, utterly _humiliated._

It was bad enough that he was the one who had done the "stupid thing" on the last mission and touching something foolishly he shouldn't have.  That was something which was strictly Star-Dork's job.  Everyone else on the _Milano_ knew this.

So what had possessed Rocket to just reach out and grab a bunch of wires without thinking he'd never know.  But that's what had landed him in his current predicament: Rocket had tripped some kind of fail-safe which had interacted badly with his own circuitry leaving him paralyzed from the neck down.

The good news was the paralysis was temporary.  They just had to get him back to Xandar to get the damage fixed.  The bad news was the _Milano_ had also been damaged on their little fortune seeking side trip along with Rocket.  Of course, it would be the speed that would be effected at a time like this.

So, Rocket was forced to wait for repairs along with the Milano.

Which left him very, very grumpy.  Well, grumpier than usual.

He couldn't do a damned thing for himself.  He couldn't feed himself, change his own clothing, or even get from one room to another on his own.  And don't get Rocket started about the more disgusting aspects of the biological functions of the body.  Groot was the only one Rocket would let near that part of his anatomy. 

By day four, it was Quill who approached Rocket in his convalescence in his quarters.  "Look, man, there's no delicate way to put this: you _stink_ ," he blurted out.

Rocket glowered at the hummie.  "Gee, good morning to you to," Rocket sneered from his bed, lifting his head a little bit.

Quill sighed dramatically.  "Rocket, you need a bath," he explained.  "Will you please let Groot bathe you?  As in right now?"

"No one is bathing me!" Rocket yelled in embarrassment.

"How can you not notice how much you smell?" Quill demanded in frustration.  "Not to mention it's like a health hazard or something.  You have to take a bath, man."

Setting his ears back, Rocket bared his teeth.  "No. One. Is. Bathing. Me."

That's when Quill got that look in his eyes.  The one that told Rocket he was flarked.  The hummie spun away from his door.  Rocket began looking about in desperation.  He knew yelling for help wouldn't do him any good over the pained hum of the engines.  Maybe he could use his own head to role his body under the bed to hide-

Quill burst back into the room with some towels, a wash cloth, and a yellow bottle in hand.  "Alright, let's do this," he decided.

"Help!" Rocket finally started screaming.  "I don't want a bath!  You can't do this to me!"

Quill tossed Rocket over one shoulder like a sack of vegetables.  "Knock it off," he groused.  "You'll feel much better after I clean you up."

"I can feel much better!" Rocket howled as he was carried through the hallway toward the bath.  "I think I just wiggled my big toe!  I'll be bathing myself in no time at all!  Put me down, Quill!  Bath molestation!  I'm being forced to get clean against my will!"

Drax merely watched impassively as Quill carried the protesting cyber-raccoon by.  "Gamorra wished for me to tell you we will reach Xandar in three more days," he told Quill.

"See?" Rocket said hysterically.  "I can go three more days without a bath!"

Drax wrinkled his nose.  "I think we would all prefer if you did not.  The air recycling unit is behaving strangely and your foul scent is being carried all over the ship."

Rocket's face fell as Quill continued on his way into the bath.  This was happening.  He was about to get bathed like a damned _pet_.  At least it was by someone attractive- Rocket quickly stopped that track of thought cold.

The bathroom door was snapping shut, the water was being run, and then Quill was undressing him.  Rocket stared at the ceiling.  He would just have to endure this.  How long could a bath possibly take?

Quill scooped him up and gently lowered him into water he couldn't feel.  How many times had Rocket fantasized about someone running their hands over his body just like this?  Just like Quill was now doing with water to wet down his chest...oh, it was just the right shade of hot as Quill used his hand to scoop up water for Rocket's head.  With his other hand, Quill tipped up Rocket's head by his chin to keep as much of the water out of his eyes as possible.

With a little snort, Rocket blew a little water out of his nose.  Quill dabbed at his nose and eyes to make sure he was comfortable.  If Rocket didn't know better, he would think was finding this... _adorable._

"Alright, close your eyes," Quill murmured.  "I'm going to start with your head and face.  Let's get that out of the way first."

Rocket did as he was told.  He heard the sound of the bottle opening before a second later a cool gel began pooling on the top of his head.  Quill's free hand began to work the goo into his fur.  It had a pleasant smell.

Quill's hand worked its way between his ears, urging a brief purr from Rocket.  Quill paused for a brief moment then started scratching again while his other hand took some of the goo-soap to start washing under his chin before working onto his numb chest.

Rocket opened his eyes a little bit to stare ahead, positive his heart was starting to beat irregularly.  Perhaps it was even going to stop.  Quill was rinsing the soap off Rocket's head, when the raccoon's mind began to wander.  What _would_ it be like to be bathed while being able to feel Quill's hands all over his body.

Especially once they made their way lower.

"Rocket?"

Oh, would he take both hands to cup his balls?  Slide them around slowly covered in the gooey soap?  Yes, work them slowly into a nice lather.

"You alright there, Rocket?" Quill's voice cut in rudely to his fantasy, though one hand was still stroking between his ears.

"Hur?" Rocket mumbled.  He realized his tongue was lolling out of his mouth a little.  "Yah, 'm fine"

Quill tenderly pushed Rocket forward to encircle his head in the supportive safety of his arm.  Rocket dully noticed his arms floating up in the water.  The hummie rapped his hand around to continue stroking between his ears while he worked on washing Rocket's back.

"You're enjoying this," Quill murmurs in his ear, rubbing soap around his tail.  Rocket answers with a purr-whine.  Chuckling, Quill rubs his face next to Rocket's ear while he plays with a tail he sadly knows can't enjoy the sensation.  "I bet you want me to do this for you when you can feel me touching you all over, don't you?"

Rocket whimpers at the suggestion.  "Maybeeee?" he answers quietly, trying to burying his mouth in the crook of Quill's elbow.

The sound of Quill unzipping his pants is the loudest, sexiest thing Rocket has heard in a long time.  "Do you want me to kiss you, Rocket?" he whispers directly into the raccoon's ear, running a finger along a sensitive ridge.

Rocket can't help but shudder in pleasure at the touch.  "Want you to kiss me everywhere," he moans.  He can hear the sounds of Quill touching himself in earnest.  "Want you inside me, ride me hard."

"God, want you all wet," Quill hissed.

"I wanna sit on your cock," Rocket tells Quill, rubbing his face into the other's palm.  "Just want to bounce on it while you scream my name.  Maybe grab my tail."

Quill came against the side of the tub, mouthing at Rocket's ears.  "God, oh god, Rocket," he gasped.

The two males lay perched against the side of the tub, with Rocket still purring slightly in Quill's arms.  Quill gave him a quick scratch under the chin.  "We so gotta do more of that once you're all better," Quill yawned.  "Because that would be so much more fun if you could participate."

Rocket nodded.  He noticed the bottle where the soap came from.  "Baby shampoo?" he mumbled with only half-hearted anger.

Quill chortled.  "It supposed to be gentle and good for everyone's skin," he explained holding up the No Tears formula to turn it over for Rocket to read the back of the bottle.  "I figured it was the one thing I had that was least likely to cause some bizarre allergic reaction or something.  Plus, it smells nice."

Rocket buried his head back into Quill's elbow.  "Whatever, Star-dork.  Just make sure to keep your promise to me once I'm better.


End file.
